It's Electric Twist
by rachelisntanowl
Summary: The evolution of Sebastian and Blaine's relationship, told one day a year.  previously posted on my tumblr


**November 20th, 2011**  
>Dalton was quieter than usual. The cause of the silence was the blow out party Jeff had held at his house on Saturday when his parents were gone. Most of the school had gone to it, as well as everyone else. There had been alcohol, drugs, and sex. Possibly one of the most amazing nights Sebastian had ever had in Ohio. It began the era of "Well, Ohio doesn't suck<em>that<em> much." Well, the change of perspective might had also been brought on by the boy sitting on his floor.

Blaine Anderson, the infamous ex-Warbler, sat cross-legged on his dorm room floor. His backpack and its contents lay disheveled on from when he retrieved his French Dictionary. It was supposed to be their first tutoring session, but the events of the previous nights affected Sebastian's tutoring ability. He lay on his bed with his throbbing head firmly on a pillow. From his vantage point, he could see Blaine getting aggravated with his conjugations.

"This is just crazy," he muttered. "If I ever need to speak in French, Kurt'll do it for me." The latter statement didn't annoy Sebastian as much as amuse him. When Blaine presented Sebastian with the proposition, he'd been sure to thoroughly tell him about Kurt's "_ahmazing_" performance where he sang everything "and I mean _everything_" in French to win McKinley the cheerleading champion title.

"What if he's not there?" Sebastian inquired, just to amuse himself.

"Why wouldn't he be?" stated the naive Blaine. A heavy sigh was released from Sebastian's chest. It stung like the alcohol he'd downed last night. In retrospect, partying last night wasn't the best idea. However, Sebastian had always been a man of the moment - and forgetting "Klaine" was the moment.

"You're awfully quiet," Blaine stated - a ploy of procrastination. "Must've been some party."

"Oh, it was. Crazy. Unholy trinity: sex, drugs, and rock n' roll."

"Seeeex," Blaine drawled like a child. "Heh. Seeeeexxxxx." It was driving Sebastian crazy.

"A lot of talk for a virgin."

"Too bad I'm not a virgin." The statement, said casually, through Sebastian off. He knew, fuck he'd smelled it off him, that he was a virgin when they first met. That meant in the short span he'd known him, he had lost it to Kurt. It stung a bit, but Sebastian pushed it aside.

"Woah; woah. I wish I was in the know," Sebastian clicked. And, so, he was in the know.

**July 31st, 2012**  
>Music blasted from the doorway and the essence of popcorn filtered along with it. Sebastian sat in the dimming light, alone in Jeff's guest room. His back rested against the headboard of the bed which, for the past few weeks, had been his. It was nice to have a friend in Ohio, surprisingly. As much as he'd missed Paris the past few weeks, he knew he'd after to be in driving distance of Lima. It was the end of July, the expected time for Kurt Hummel to say bye to Lima and hello to NYU. Sebastian was secretly called back for the time when Kurt was supposed to break the poor, over-gelled boy's heart. Since the moment his plane landed in the United States, it was a ticking time bomb.<p>

By the sound of footsteps overhead, the time bomb had exploded. The entire party he was attending was just for this moment, just so Blaine was able to go to anyone for comfort. It was also the home to a betting poll of "Who Blainey runs to when he's hurty". Sebastian was in the lead. Every detail previously mentioned the kept from the couple in question.

"Fuck," Santana Lopez murmured from her spot on the couch. "Sounds like Hummel had the balls to do it." Sebastian joined the awaiting group, all anxious to see one half of the couple appear. They all stared at each other. Some people began to eat more as the time grew.

"What if they kill each other?" Nick asked nervously. "I shouldn't have left them alone."

The panic was dismissed once they heard Blaine shout, "Well, congrats, you fucking dick, you did." It was proceeded by the slam of a door, and Blaine dashing out of the house. Kurt sulked down a few moments after him. His cheeks were tear stained; his eyes burned with hurt. Sebastian didn't feel empathy. If anything, he felt happy. Rachel Berry rushed to Kurt's side. Sebastian left the room - he figured he could miss on Kurt cry session. Santana seemed to hold the same idea.

"I'm not ditching," she told Sebastian. "Britt needs help packing for U of P. You on the other hand, you're ditching."  
>"I'm not ditching!" he defended. "I wasn't a guest to that groom."<p>

"Funny," she chimed at him as she drove into her car. With that, she was off. Sebastian knew he'd liked Santana for a reason.

He surveyed the area to realize that Blaine hadn't left yet. He was in his car. He was crying. Sebastian knew what he needed to do as his unofficial "best man".

"Get into the fucking shot gun before I floor it out of here," he commanded to the dry heaving Blaine.

**March 31st, 2013**  
>"Good mornin'," Blaine shouted to Sebastian as he kicked him with his foot. He continued to open the blinds to his room.<p>

"Fuck off," griped Sebastian as his tried to hide his eyes with a pillow. The sunlight hit against the floor and his eyes. It woke him up. It woke him up to the kink in his back and the fact Blaine was singing. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," he sang along to the tune.

"Now, that's not very nice," Blaine responded in mock hurt. "Original cast of Hair wouldn't approve of your accompaniment. Didn't do the song justice."

Sebastian slumped up into a sitting position. His eyes squinted more at the sudden abundance of light. Blaine moved in front of him. He stood all five something feet in what appeared to be matching flannel pajama's. "I thought we threw those away when you told me that your New Year's resolution was to 'be a new man.'" Blaine just laughed some more at Sebastian. He had never been a morning person. In turn, he walked out of the room calling about something like "breakfast in a few minutes."

His back ached but the previous night was worth it. Blaine finally seemed happy since Kurt. It was good to see a happier version of Blaine emerge. Supposedly, it was a version he'd never known personally. The current Blaine was the one who lived in the stories the Warblers had told him. This Blaine was one he liked a lot. Still, there was some regression. Those flannel pants were Kurt's old pants - and God knows what Blaine did to find those where Sebastian had hid them. That's why he didn't do relationships, he told himself, they're messy.

Eventually the smell of banana pancakes reached him and he found it in himself to get up.

"Smells good in here," Sebastian complimented as he sat down at the breakfast bar. It smelled like usual: Blaine was not the best cook. He was, however, a killer banana pancake chef.

"I try; I try," Blaine replied - which wasn't true because ever since the break up he was repulsed by cooking. "So, before you fell asleep last night you were mentioning this guy… Reid?"

"Reid, oh," Sebastian recalled. "Ya know how I went to the club a couple hours from here with Jenna when we met up with her brother?" He waited for Blaine's head to nod before continuing. "So Reid was defiantly the hottest guy there. He danced the fucking Salsa in the middle of the club. It was hot, not dorky. Then he took me to the stalls and - Christ! I thought'd I'd done it all but his hands, Blaine, his hands." Sebastian's hands shuddered at just the memory. Blaine's mouth gaped open.

**December 31st, 2014**  
>Seeing Kurt Hummel should have alerted Sebastian that maybe this wasn't going to be a smooth New Year's. At 10:07 her entered the party which had already started going on. When the view of the filled penthouse met his eyes, he thanked God for letting him find the owner and fucking him for an invite. Music pumped through the ground. The room was dimly light except for black lights which flickered on and off. Paint and glowsticks covered all guests who crowded the dance floor. A stocked bar was his first stop.<p>

"Vodka and coke," he told the bartender. It was starting it off slowly. Once he got his drink, he made is way to find where he could get some paint. He could get paint from Trish for a kiss; Trish got his tongue down her throat as he swiped most of her remaining paint. While she was still in haze from the alcohol infused kiss, he made it away from her. At that point he took all the colors he could and splattered them on his shirt. Creativity wasn't hitting him.

As Sebastian flipped blue paint onto the tail of his white shirt, his eye caught onto the fair skinned boy whose hair was perfectly coiled. He couldn't fucking believe it. In all of New York City, and he had landed himself at the same party as Kurt Hummel. It was the first time he'd ever wished Blaine wouldn't show up for a party. A sudden panic empowered his entire body; he began to regret begging Blaine to come to the city to party. Connecticut would be better than watching Kurt grind on every guy.

As always, Blaine's impeccable timing showed through. _Where are you? This is insane! _read Sebastian's phone. He quickly texted Blaine that he was at the purple bar. Blaine didn't run into Kurt while getting to the bar, Kurt ran into him. Sebastian didn't realize the interaction at first, but once he did he ran over to them. "Come on, Blaine," Sebastian whined, his eyes piercing at Kurt. Once they exchanged their goodbyes, Sebastian got a drink in Blaine before he thought about what just happened.

"So, let's dance," Sebastian rushed. Within a few moments, Sebastian's hands were sliding down Blaine's back to the beat of the song who was played too loud to be anything but a vibration hitting everyone in the apartment. His hands rested at the center of Blaine's back. His hips began to move to the beat as well. The two danced: Sebastian leading and Blaine doing whatever Sebastian had done. Each song increased with pace and soon their bodies were moving in a electrical friction - one body a positive end while the other was the negative. Blaine learned a few tricks of his own, and he made sure their hips never touched for more than a few moments. Sebastian was in awe at the move he didn't know Blaine had.

After a while, they stopped for drinks. "This just feels so right," Blaine cheered. "2015 is going to be the best."

"I can drink to that," Sebastian agreed.

"You can drink to anything."

"No, no; I have some standards." With each drink, their dancing became more intertwined and their banter became sloppier. They camouflaged into any other couple at the party - a drunken mess pressing together on the dance floor. At 12:50, they kissed. At 12:53, the drunken Blaine pulled away from Sebastian's lips. His eyes looked confused and cut Sebastian's heart. He'd caused the confusion to the only thing that cleared his mind.

"This isn't going to be like that time," Blaine slurred. "No, not again."

"It's… no… not that time," Sebastian pleaded.

"I'm not your sex toy. I have feelings, too," Blaine bitched. "I can't just carry on as that guy you hook up with at parties. Fucks sake, Sebastian, it hasn't even been a week."

"No, just listen!" Sebastian pleaded. The group around them began to count down the New Year. Sure enough, 2015 entered with a bang: Blaine ran through the crowd of kissing strangers from Sebastian.

**January 1st, 2015**  
>"Blaine!" Sebastian called out. The taller boy ran after him. It wasn't too difficult to locate Blaine. The fact that Blaine was affected by alcohol more heavily than Sebastian was apparent as ever when Blaine began to stumble onto a table. He pulled himself to sit upright. Sebastian came over to him, cautiously.<p>

"Listen," he began. Blaine didn't budge. "I'm taking that as you're listening. I hope you are, because I need you to hear this." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I met you in November of 2011. You were dating Kurt and were the sexiest boy to ever have no fashion sense. I wanted in your pants - you thought I wanted friendship. You, without knowing it, convinced me into friendship. You charmed me into hanging out with you and Kurt. Somehow, I was the one who cleaned up your wounds after Kurt moved. I did it without hitting on you or wanting you. It wouldn't have been fair for you. So, I slept around more. It wasn't smart. But then we graduate. Then you went to Harvard. Then I went to NYU. Then we kissed. Then we fooled around. Then we had sex. Then I realized something I should have realized in November of 2011: I love you." His chest began to heave as if the weight of the world was finally lifted. Blaine peered up at him questioningly.

"Is," Blaine gulped, "is that true?" For an answer, Sebastian wholeheartedly kissed Blaine.


End file.
